


误判

by rikunna



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, 黑月 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24655666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikunna/pseuds/rikunna
Summary: 时间接入月恢复基拉记忆之后/无人物性格洗白“龙崎，我会杀了你。”————嘘をつく“月，我会亲手把你送上死刑台。”————lyingL的误判在他以最大的恶意预测月的行动。月的误判在他以最大的恶意推断L的举动。将爱意误判为敌意
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Kudos: 1





	误判

**Author's Note:**

> 写这个的时候很纠结，我觉得他们的关系不是普通的爱意或者敌对所能表达的，是一种很隐晦的表现，即使是有这种箭头的关系他们也不会放弃自己原本的立场，想在文章中体现一种很复杂的情绪可惜是个菜鸡只能写成这样，orz。

龙崎发现了件东西——一个小纰漏，足矣让他确定基拉的身份。  
他将报告藏在文件下。  
仅此而已。

“龙崎你的信。”渡递过信，龙崎快速将其收起。  
这不是一封普通的信，如果是月不会这么没烦恼。他能确定自己一闪而过看到的是个人名，更重要的它以L开头。  
是的，L。  
这个疏忽是月没想到的，如果真是龙崎的名字那他离成功真的过分接近——只需要想办法拿到即使是信封的一角。但更多的月觉得这是个障眼法，一个新的假名或者更高端的骗术，他得小心不让人看出端倪。

烧纸后的烟气漫在整个大厅，侦探蹲在椅子上拎着那本死亡笔记。面前的屏幕亮着却什么也没显示。  
“龙崎你还没睡。”月打开灯，“这么黑只靠屏幕的灯亮度太少。”  
“是，我还没睡，月不也一样也醒着。”  
月向前几步就闻到异样的味道，可以确定有人在这里烧过东西，几乎有50%的可能就是早上那封信。  
“我可不像你可以不睡，只是中途起来去洗手间在喝杯水而已。”月走上来，即使他尽量让自己看起来自然但这种和平常行为出入的动作还可能会引起侦探的注意。  
感到有人靠近龙崎终于把他的椅子转过一点角度，“这里并没有水卫生间也不在这边，月。”  
果然龙崎怀疑了，这该死的警惕。  
“我只是想看你在干什么，关于基拉的案子有什么新线索？”月侧过身用手撑住桌子，一只手在身后迅速拍下照片，“弥海砂？你还在怀疑她？”月把手机藏到左袖，接过右手拿起的资料。  
“她被独自一个人去郊外的树林待了半个小时不到就又离开，离开和来的时候没有任何区别，这很可疑不是吗？”  
这家伙！只是这么点事月没想到自己还是高估海砂的行动力。“看起来是，但也有别的可能，作为海砂有问题的证据还太单薄。”  
“嗯。”  
月微皱眉，龙崎的反应很奇怪，这件事情不会造成这么大影响。难道他在怀疑和自己有关？不，在他心里从来就没去掉过对自己的怀疑才对。  
“所以现在怀疑我？”  
“月君是吗？”L转过头，看起来黑眼圈又大了一圈。  
“不是，我说过我会将基拉捉拿归案，看着他判死刑。”  
侦探低下头没有回复。  
奇怪，真的太奇怪！他见过自己洗清嫌疑时龙崎的失望，和现在很像但月能察觉到两者的区别即使很微妙。  
这份差异让月慌张，甚至他不清楚自己慌张的来源，自己为什么会对对方沮丧与自己有关这件事感到慌张。  
「该死，他到底在为什么沮丧。」月又想到那封信，那一定给L传达什么重要信息。「那家伙究竟暴露了多少！」  
侦探重新抬起头，双眼和月对视，“我也希望如此，因为月是我第一个好朋友。”

朋友

月勾起嘴角做出个无辜的笑容，“当然如此，你也是我的朋友。”

侦探依旧蹲在凳上咬着拇指侧身看夜神离开的背影。

“啪嗒。”锁扣轻轻落下，月走过去坐在椅子上。手机很好的照到他想要的东西，虽然角度有些偏字也很小月还是能辨认出那上面的名字——L·Lawliet。  
一个英文名。看起来比日语可信。  
月想起第一次L时使用的名字，LIND L TAILOR。当时L还不确定基拉的位置也不知道杀人条件，使用的名字绝对是和他生活最贴近的语言。  
这名字——可信？！  
月愣住了。他觉得不该是这样，这太简单了，就这样一个纰漏？  
「不不不不，好好想想有什么地方不对！」  
他找不到任何花招的意义。这里连灰尘都保持设置好的样子不会有人进来，这样一个名字如果不是L的就对不上任何人，没办法检验得不到测试结果。  
看起来只要把名字写在纸上百利无害。  
月铺平从笔杆中抽出的纸，笔尖停在空中片刻在纸面点上一点痕迹。  
L·La……

疼痛。  
侦探抻了抻手指，被压迫一夜的胳膊传来酥麻的感觉，这意味着他还活着。  
L能确定月看到那封信，以少年的脑子绝对会想到他第一次使用的名字，这样的可信度足矣让月在本子上写下自己的名字。  
但他还活着。  
这是最大的异常。  
月会看穿自己的想法，但L不觉得这是个问题，杀了自己再解释远比留着这颗定时炸弹简单的多。  
这个陷阱并不是没有生路。  
撤销定时发送邮件，「现在还不是告诉他们这些的时候。」L这么想着，习惯地咬上自己的拇指，思考月这么做的原因。

今天的课还是一样无聊，从后门直接离开别人也只会认为这个好学生只是去卫生间而已。  
月惊讶于自己昨晚的行为——他并没有写完全名，会收手连自己都没想到。但之后月给自己找了个理由：L会准备好邮件，告诉他们如果他死了那我一定是基拉。  
弥海砂一定是暴露别的关键线索不然L不会这么做，那些证据会在L死后立刻发送给所有人。  
「还以为这样的行为以为还会牵制住我第二次吗？就算你今天死亡我也有办法全身而退，那群家伙对我可有近乎愚蠢的信赖。」月笑了笑，「虽然不难解决但是麻烦还是避免好，好好享受你最后的时光吧，L。」

彻底洗清嫌疑的月不需要继续在搜查本部留宿，L提议让月继续留在这里帮忙后月顺势答应，当然这是在表面平等不被监视前提下的留宿。  
但对这两人来说留宿这件事肯定不止方便帮助调查这么简单。  
和往常一样下课后回到这里，空空如也连渡也没在。  
L递过一根插满甜品的签子，“给你的。”  
月接过签子，环顾四周，“他们都没在。”  
“渡让他们回去歇息了。”  
“嗯。”L没将弥海砂的异常告诉别人，的确这件事只有他知道才能有更多发挥空间。咬掉最上方的棉花糖，“看来今天还没什么进展。”  
“有。”L捏起方糖扔进咖啡中，抬头，“月，果然就是基拉。”  
月愣了片刻，“又是这样。你也知道按照笔记本的规则13天不杀人会死，我和弥海砂被监视那么多天根本没办法做到。”  
“是的，这个规则让月看起来完全没有嫌疑，证明你们清白的人，是我。但是如果规则是假的呢？”  
“这只是假设而已。”就算是让人在上面写上名字做实验也根本没到十三天。  
“这原本只是假设而已。”L拿起身后的本子翻开写满东西的一业，“但现在我在上面写了月的名字，并且之后我不会再写任何人的名字，如果真的…”话没说完L感到有人朝自己左脸挥了一拳。  
下一拳来临之前L用脚挡住月的进攻，看出对方想捡笔记本的动作L一挺身从沙发上站起来勾住月的脖子将其摔到在地。

月胸膛迅速起伏，嘴角呈瘀血的青紫色，额头破了个口血液还往往外渗透，“把本子给我！”  
“没用的，在上面写了的名字结局不可能更改，这点月了解的一定比我清楚。”  
是的，月知道名字被写上去就没什么更改的办法。  
在看到那本子上的文字的瞬间月感到一股油然而生的愤怒，这股怪异的愤怒迅速席卷月的大脑，强烈地以至于控制不住自己挥拳的手。  
果然应该杀了他的！他怎么能这样！他该去死的！落在L身上的每一拳月都抱着这样的心态。  
“嘶，月果然很愤怒下手这么狠。”  
“你不敢把笔记本给我因为那是假的，L不会冒着被我拿到会丢掉性命的险只为试探我。”  
”的确如果只是试探这不会是真的。可惜这不是，那个死神现在应该就在附近或许月可以找她来确认。”  
L没有撒谎。月觉得自己从来没见过L这么认真的表情。那么，自己要死了。  
不可能，他不相信！他还没有成为新世界的神怎么会死！  
“你错了，你会知道自己错的有多离谱！基拉的制裁不会停止，而你13天之后会死于这个愚蠢的内斗！我不可以现在死，你懂吗！！”  
“当然，就算月死了基拉的制裁也不会结束，第三基拉第四基拉只要月的本子还在人间那位死神总会找到新的继承者。只是他们都不是月，不是那个令人头疼的第一基拉，月的基拉止步于此了。”  
……  
无言的对视。  
“哈哈哈哈！”月突然放声大笑，“龙崎，是我赢了！只要有黑暗在基拉就不会消失，而L，现在只是一个用死亡笔记杀人的罪犯。这个罪犯的名字会公布于众，最后被可怜的写在死亡笔记上！！龙崎赢得是我，这个世界会被肃清，基拉会成为新世界的神！！”  
相比于月的疯狂L依旧冷静地看着对方，“不，输赢不是由月说了算的。无论还有多少个基拉我会看着他们一一被判死刑，在天堂或者地狱的时候再告诉月君我们之间比赛的结果。”  
月冷笑一声，“L·Lawliet，用过死亡笔记的人不会上天堂也不会下地狱……唔——”心脏收缩的疼痛迅速传遍全身，月痛苦的撕扯左胸。  
L蹲着看着少年从痛苦到不能自已到完全没有生气，一言不发。  
许久，伸出手臂手掌覆上少年的眼皮。  
“看起来是的，我输了。再见到你时会告诉你这个结局。不在天堂，也不在地狱，在这个人间遇到你时。”

难得的L自己收拾好遍地狼藉，撕下笔记本那业烧掉。  
月果然很聪明，即使在愤怒的情况下还是做出是正确的判断。  
这么聪明，那为什么会到现在这一步？  
L原本是不知道月没杀他的原因，现在却是不想知道。无论原因是什么他们的立场都不会变。  
L不可能纵容基拉杀人，基拉不会容忍阻止肃清这个世界的任何人。  
龙崎拯救不了月，月影响不了龙崎。

收拾好一切，这里像是没发生过打架事件。  
L走到月边上，躺下，等着心脏传来疼痛的瞬间。

这是一件举世瞩目的案件，也是全世界的悲哀——排名第一的名侦探和前途光明的天才少年同时离世。  
人人都在猜测基拉到底是一个怎么样的人物，能同时杀掉两名绝世侦探。  
所有人都在为天才的离世哀悼，那些怀疑和在月不可能摸到的笔记的内业中检测到的月的指纹都随着那业写上L和月的名字的笔记一同被烧为灰烬。

**Author's Note:**

> 以上是我个人的理解和很像写出来的东西。  
> 虽然看上去两人被强行降智（实际也是）但是这就是这篇文所表达的两人关系的提现。  
> L在发现月的指纹就确定月是基拉，看起来如果他死了邮件被发出去月就会被所有人当做凶手，但L知道月有能力全身而退。  
> 最后L在笔记上写上两个人的名字则是在帮月洗清嫌疑（月是基拉这件事只要他自己知道就好了）  
> 而月的设定是他没意识到自己的情感，所以他想到L的计划也肯定自己不会被怀疑但是他下不去手。


End file.
